Something Unexpected: Part 1
by Moon Kitty
Summary: Tarantulas adds another to his ranks, only to have the newcomer captured by the Predacons. Seventh in the Beast Chronicles series.


_Author's Note:__ First of all, if you're wondering what happened to the sixth story in this series, I didn't write it. My friend Katronette did. You'll probably be able to find it on her webpage once she gets it back up at [http://www.geocities.com/katronette][1]. Second thing, one of the new characters that are introduced in this story uses some Japanese expressions. She also uses Japanese suffixes that are used at the end of names. I'm not Japanese and so my knowledge of the language is limited. So I could be wrong with some of the suffixes and how they're used. Anyway, here are some words that are used in this fic that you should know. These aren't really the literal translations, but they just give you an idea of what they mean, and how they're pronounced._

_Iie (Ee-eh) = No_

_Shimatta! (Shee-mat-tah) = Damn! Oh no! etc._

_Bakayarou! (Bah-kah-yah-rloh) = Bastard! Asshole! Son-of-a-bitch! etc._

_Shi'ne! (Shee-neh) = Die!_

## Something Unexpected

### By: Moon Kitty

**Part 1:**

Two creatures appeared out of the foliage. One was a huge praying mantis, and the other was a Transmetal spider. They moved towards a shinning round object.

"Hehehe! Another stasis pod!" said the spider.

"Yes, another to join us!" replied the praying mantis happily.

The Transmetal spider walked up to the pod. "Tarantulas, TERRORIZE!" he said as he transformed into his robot mode.

"Manterra, TERRORIZE!" the mantis copied her master and transformed. Manterra walked up to Tarantulas who was already reprogramming the pod. "So what kind of beast form are you going to give it?" she asked curiously.

"I was thinking something powerful…" Tarantulas looked around at the surrounding wildlife. He saw many species of reptile lounging around on rocks, taking in the heat from the sun. "I think a reptile would be good."

"I thought you hated reptiles?"

"I hate Megatron. And dinosaurs are considered to be more closely related to birds than they are with reptiles." Tarantulas explained to Manterra.

"Whatever. They look like oversized lizards to me." Manterra shrugged.

Tarantulas finished the required programming to make the protoform inside the pod loyal only to him. "There, that should do it," he said and backed away so that the stasis pod could scan for life forms.

"Scanning for life forms," chirped the pod's computer as it started to scan. The scan picked up the following animals: an iguana, a komodo dragon, a fly, a beaver, and a swan. Tarantulas looked at the results.

"Hmm… well, scratch out the fly, beaver, and swan. Now Manterra, which do you think would be more useful to us, the iguana or the komodo dragon?" Tarantulas asked his follower. Manterra thought for a moment.

"I like the komodo dragon better; they're a lot bigger and more powerful than iguanas," she said.

"Very well then, the komodo dragon it is, hehe!" cackled Tarantulas as he entered the final commands into the stasis pod. After a few seconds, the pod's lid cracked open. What emerged from the pod was a very big and very menacing looking, komodo dragon. It looked at the two strangers and its surroundings. Then it crawled out of the pod onto the ground.

"Welcome newcomer! My name is Tarantulas, your leader." Tarantulas introduced himself. "And this here is my follower, Manterra. What, may I ask, is your name?"

"I'm Komodra, a warrior!" said the komodo dragon in a Japanese accented female voice. "I'm here to serve you my master, Tarantulas-_sama!"_

"Why did you just call him 'Tarantulasama'?" asked Manterra, confused.

"_Iie, I said Tarantulas-_sama_. It's a suffix you say to someone when being formal. __Sama is used for those of high status." Komodra explained._

"Oh…" said Manterra feeling kind of silly.

"May we see your robot form?" Tarantulas interrupted.

"Of course, Tarantulas-_sama," said Komodra, "Komodra, TERRORIZE!" she transformed into a black robot form which looked very similar to Blackarachnia's, except she had brown and green where there would've been yellow._

"Impressive" said Tarantulas after looking over her form.

***

Meanwhile in the Axalon…

"Has anybody seen my sister?" asked Chatalia.

"No, sorry. I haven't seen her." Airazor replied.

"Eh, she's probably with Dino-Butt…" Rattrap muttered.

A smile crossed Chatalia's face. "Hey Shit-Head, are you jealous that Dinobot has a girlfriend and you don't?" She asked in her usual cocky tone.

"No! Why the slag would I be jealous of him having her when I can get **much better!" Rattrap boasted.**

"Sure you can." Chatalia replied, humoring him.

Just then, Raptora came into the room. "Hi everyone!" she said in an abnormally joyous mood.

"I wonder why she's so happy." Rattrap commented.

"There you are! I was looking all over the base for you!" Chatalia said to Raptora after hitting Rattrap over the head for his comment.

"You were looking for me?" Raptora asked.

"Yeah, we haven't talked in awhile and I thought that since neither of us have patrolling or monitor duty, that we could hang out together."

"Okay!" Raptora heartily agreed.

"Can I join in?" Rattrap asked hopefully.

"Umm, no!" hissed Chatalia.

"Eh, you two suck anyway!" Rattrap said as he left the room.

"Hey Airazor, would you like to join in?" offered Chatalia.

"That's okay, I'll pass, thanks. I have some things I need to do."

"Okay, well see ya later then!" Chatalia and Raptora leave.

***

"Now you two will have the chance to prove your strengths to me. I want you two to go destroy and bring back any Maximal or Predacon you can find." Tarantulas explained to his followers.

"Finally we get to fight! Alright!" exclaimed Manterra. "Hey… that rhymed…" Tarantulas gave her an angry look as if to say 'how can you be so childish?'

"We will do as you ask." Komodra said as she bowed to Tarantulas. She and Manterra then left Tarantulas to his thoughts.

_Now, we will see how powerful and just how loyal you two are… "Bwahahahahaha!" Tarantulas laughed as he headed back to his lair._

***

"So _why are you in such a good mood anyway?" Chatalia asked her sister._

"Umm, no reason!" Raptora said quickly.

"Hmm-hmm…" Chatalia didn't buy it. "I'm sure that it's just 'nothing'," she did the impression of quotation marks with her fingers on the word 'nothing'.

"Well, if you really wanna know…" Raptora blushed.

"Oh tell me, tell me!" Chatalia pleaded. Raptora told Chatalia her secret. Chatalia screeched "YOU WHAT?! …. WITH HIM?! ……."

"Shhh! Be quiet before someone hears you!" Raptora tried to silence her sister. But it was too late. Rattrap coming from down the hall heard.

"Well, well, well. I got me some nice juicy gossip tah spread around dah base… Now, who should I tell first?" Rattrap said with a sly look on his face.

"Oh please don't tell anyone!" Raptora begged.

"And give me one good reason not to."

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Rattrap raised an eyebrow.

"With a few exceptions." Raptora looked hopeful that he was buying into it.

"Hmm, it's very tempting, but no. Telling on you would be so much fun. And just seeing Dino-Butt's face when he realizes that everyone knows will be priceless!"

"You do know that he'd kill you, right?" Chatalia reminded Rattrap.

"Never mind Dinobot! **I'll kill him myself if he tells!" Raptora threatened him.**

"Wow, Raptora… this is a side of you I never saw before." Chatalia said, kind of shocked by Raptora's sudden change of attitude.

"Eh, all raptors are dah same!" Rattrap muttered and was about to leave when Raptora stopped him.

"You tell anyone and—"

"Don't worry, I won't tell no one. I was just trying tah bug ya. Believe me, I'm not _that bad!" Rattrap told her sincerely. Raptora nodded, knowing that he was telling the truth. She let him leave._

"Do you really think that he was telling the truth that he won't say anything?" asked Chatalia.

"I think so. He said it as if he truly meant it." Raptora replied.

***

"How come there's never any Maxies or Preds when we need 'em?" complained Manterra.

"I'm sure we'll find someone to destroy soon enough Manterra-_san, you must have patience." Komodra scolded._

They were searching in the forest for any Predacons or Maximals who were to cross their path and destroy them.

"Manterra-_san? Hmm, I kinda like that. Better than what you call Tarantulas." Commented Manterra._

"Shh!" Komodra signaled her to be quiet.

"What?" Manterra whispered, not sure why Komodra wanted her to be silent.

"Look, over there." Komodra pointed above the trees. Manterra looked and saw Jetstorm and Inferno flying overhead in robot mode. "Komodra, TERRORIZE!"

"Manterra, TERRORIZE!" They both transformed into their robot modes and started to fire their weapons at the two Predacons.

"What in the Pit?!" shouted a surprised Jetstorm.

"Enemies of the Colony! They shall BURN!!" yelled Inferno taking out his flame-thrower and started firing wildly. Manterra and Komodra jumped out of the way of the flames that made the surrounding trees catch on fire.

Manterra took out one of her blades and shot it like a boomerang at Jetstorm, cutting his wings off. He fell to the ground.

"Why you slaggin' femme-bot! You'll pay for that!" Jetstorm took out his bazooka and fired at Manterra. She tried to get out of the way in time, but was not able to and fell down hit. Jetstorm walked up to her, weapon aimed. "Ha! You're finished now!" He gloated. 

"I don't think so!" she kicked his weapon out of his hands, got up, and gave a roundhouse kick to his chest. Jetstorm was too shocked to fight back. Manterra then took out another blade and slashed right through Jetstorm's body. He went into stasis-lock.

Meanwhile, Komodra was fighting Inferno by shooting poison arrows, which came out of her wrist, at him. But Inferno is too fast for them in the air.

"Why don't you come down and fight me! Unless you're scared!" Komodra challenged Inferno.

"A soldier of the Royalty is scared of nothing!" With that, Inferno landed in front of her. Komodra took out her ninja sword and slashed it at him. She missed by an inch. Inferno grabbed her wrist to prevent her from slashing at him again, but she kneed him in the groin. Inferno bent over in pain. Komodra then took that chance to slash at him with her sword again. She stopped last second when she heard something.

"Oh no! They must have called for reinforcements!" Manterra called over to her.

"_Shimatta!" Komodra cursed. Manterra started to get away, but Komodra stayed to finish what she started._

"Come on Komodra! There's other Predacons coming! They'll get you!" Komodra didn't listen to her comrade. She prepared to strike Inferno with a final blow, but was hit by a blast. She fell to the ground damaged.

"Slag!" Manterra took off into the forest nearby. Luckily, she was not seen.

Komodra looked at her attackers who were none other than Rampage and Waspinator. Waspinator went to salvage Jetstorm. Inferno got up.

"There was another one who got away! Go get her!" he ordered Rampage.

"You dare order me! Worthless bug!" Rampage threatened.

"If you don't want to, I'll do it then." Inferno said, not feeling like arguing with the Transmetal crab, or getting slagged for that matter.

***

About a half-hour later, Inferno returned with no Manterra.

"I thought you said there was another one?" Rampage said mockingly.

"She got away. No matter. We have this one to present to the Royalty." Inferno pointed to Komodra who was now unconscious on the ground near Rampage. "And where's the wasp and the dragonfly?" he asked when he noticed that the two were nowhere in sight.

"I don't know or care. I'm not their keeper." Rampage replied indifferently.

"Then I guess I'll just have to report your indifference to the Royalty!"

"You won't live long enough to tell." Rampage calmly threatened.

"Ahhhh!!! Why are you being so difficult today?!" Inferno was losing his patience with Rampage. Rampage just smirked at the fire-ant's temper rising. It was just so easy to get him mad. "Oh, never mind! Be that way then! Now let's just go back to base!" Inferno went to pick up Komodra and flew into the air towards the Predacon base.

Rampage didn't follow. _This world is just so boring without you, 'old friend'… These fools just don't offer the same enjoyment as torturing you. When are you going to find me? No doubt you've been looking for me… I know how much you want to get your revenge on me for what happened on Colony Omicron. Rampage laughed, remembering how he made them all fear him and how he feasted on their sparks. __Those were tasty sparks indeed… heh heh heh!_

***

Megatron sat in his energon tub with his yellow rubber ducky. He was taking advantage that most of his troops were out of the base. It was so much quieter without the others there. But the quietness was soon put to an end.

Inferno came in, yelling "Royalty! I have some—" Megatron silenced him by throwing his rubber ducky right at his head.

"Don't you see I'm relaxing you fool?! How dare you just barge right in here! I should have you melted down and used as scrap!"

"I'm sorry, but—"

"No buts! I'm tired of your excuses! It's your fault that Waspinator had to bring in Jetstorm to use the CR tank and disturb me! Now you come and disturb me with your slaggin' excuses!" Megatron took a moment to try and calm down. He was angrier than usual.

_This REALLY isn't my day! Inferno thought to himself._

"Now…" Megatron continued a bit more calmed, "what is it you wanted to tell me?" Inferno proceeded to explain what happened and about how they got a prisoner for him.

***

"Tarantulas! Tarantulas!" Manterra came bolting into her master's lair. "Damn it! Where are you Tarantulas?!" She was practically out of breath from running all the way there from where Komodra and her were fighting the Predacons.

"I'm right here! And why are you yelling like that?!" Tarantulas wasn't too happy about being disturbed.

"Komodra…. Predacons…….. capture………" Manterra said quickly while at the same time still trying to catch her breath.

"Will you speak properly?! And where in the Inferno is Komodra?!"

Manterra took a minute to take a deep breath before attempting to explain again. "We attacked some Predacons… but I think they called for reinforcements because we were quickly outnumbered. And they got Komodra…"

"THEY WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tarantulas shouted angrily. "You fool! How could you just let them take her like that?! Now you'll ruin everything! You idiot!" He hit Manterra across the face. She fell to her knees.

"I'm… sorry…" she was near to tears. Tarantulas was never that angry with her before; nor did he ever hit her before.

"Don't give me your excuses! Just get out of my face!" Manterra obediently left Tarantulas without hesitation.

***

Komodra woke up to find herself being woken up by Inferno.

"Good, you're awake. Now come! The Royalty wants to see you!" Inferno ordered her. But Komodra tried to brake free from him instead. "Don't try getting away!" Inferno tightened his hold on her. He then brought her into the control room where Megatron was waiting.

"Ah yes, so this is the Maximal you saw wandering around our territory." Megatron said when they came in. "Good work Inferno."

"Thank you Royalty!" Inferno saluted his 'Queen'.

Megatron turned to Komodra. "What is your name? And what were you doing in our territory?"

"My name is Komodra, and I'm **not a Maximal!"**

"Oh really? Then what are you?"

"I cannot say."

"Royalty!" Inferno interrupted. "She has a Predacon symbol on her!" he pointed to her lower back where there was a small Predacon symbol.

"A Predacon? But no one reported any stasis pods… unless…" Megatron thought for a moment. "Tarantulas! Why that little traitor! It was obviously him who has been keeping pods from us! No doubt trying to make his own army to overthrow me!"

"How did you know it was him?" Komodra was shocked that Megatron knew.

Megatron looked at her. "Because Tarantulas can't be trusted. He's proved his disloyalty on many occasions. Consider yourself lucky we caught you. Tarantulas will dispose his own men once they've out run their usefulness."

"Liar! He wouldn't do that to us!" Komodra wouldn't believe Tarantulas would do that to her or Manterra.

"A liar, am I?" he said coldly. "Tarantulas is nothing but a traitor, and will never be anything else. You are a fool to believe in him!"

"_Bakayarou_!" Komodra spat at him, pissed. She then somehow managed to break free of Inferno's grasp on her, and attacked Megatron with a sword she pulled out of her subspace. "_Shi'ne_!!" she screamed as her sword made contact with Megatron's tail-gun. She striked at him again, but still all she met was his tail-gun, not letting her to cause some real damage. Finally, Inferno was able to restrain her once more. She hissed at him.

Megatron pretended to dust himself off. "I'll have you know, Komodra-_san_, that I took Japanese in school, and that I don't appreciate being called a _bakayarou_," he told her in her first language.

"At least I don't lie," she replied, also in Japanese. Inferno just stood there, no longer understanding a single word being said.

_She is a fine warrior indeed,_ though Megatron._ She could be useful to us… that is, if I can break her from her loyalty to Tarantulas. _"Komodra, how would you like to join the Predacons instead of staying with Tarantulas? Because he would surely destroy you now if he learns you've been here. And if you join us, I will forget about your little attack against my troops earlier and our little 'spar'; and you will become an honorary Predacon."

"And if I don't?" she asked, calmed down slightly.

"Do you really want to know?"

Komodra sighed. She had no choice. She'd just have to pretend her loyalty to Megatron for now until she could contact Tarantulas. "Fine, I will join you then."

Megatron smiled. "Good! You made the right decision." He turned to Inferno. "Inferno, show Komodra to her new quarters. Oh, and while you're at it, give her a tour of the base and introduce her to the others." Megatron ordered him.

"Yes Royalty! As you wish!" Inferno bowed to Megatron, then motioned for Komodra to follow him. Komodra followed him out of the control room.

## End of Part 1

_Please review? Pretty please? *puts on sad-puppy-dog face*_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/katronette



End file.
